A Bad Day For Voodoo
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Lily, James, and Al try to use a Ouija Board and it turns out completely different than they thought or expected it would... Written for Divination Assignment 4 on HSOW&W forum!


A/N: This story will be a drabble/oneshot and it's written for Divination Assignment 4 on HSOW&W! It will also have a prompt from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge on HPFCF! The way I used the prompt from the AYCEtDIC is by using the book title as the title of the story! Enjoy!

Divination: Assignment 4

 **Task #2:** Write about a negative experience with a Ouija Board.

 **Extra Credit (optional):** Write about a character who is not canonically dead, as being a dead person contacted through a Ouija Board. E.g, someone using the board to contact Harry Potter.

AYCEtDIC: 61. (Book title) A Bad Day For Voodoo

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 758 words**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna were sitting around a board with the words "yes," "no," and "goodbye," the letters of the alphabet, and numbers. There was a little plastic triangle thing with a window on top. Both of their parents were out somewhere for the day and left 16-year-old James in charge. It was pouring which is why they weren't outside like they normally were during summer break.

"So, what is this thing again?" Al asked, nudging the board with his toe.

"I think Lily called it a We-Ge Board," James answered, as he looked skeptically at the thing.

"Ouija, you idiot." Lily told James. She then looked at Al. "One of my Muggle-Born friends gave it to me for us to use this summer since it didn't work at Hogwarts for some reason. She thought that we might like to use it to talk to our grandparents."

"But we talk to them all the time. We only see them and our cousins like all the time," James responded.

"Not those grandparents, stupid. Dad's parents," Lily told James, rolling her eyes.

James and Al looked at each other.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Al eventually said.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport. What could possibly go wrong? We will just be meeting our grandparents," James said to Al. He then looked at Lily. "So how do we do this?"

"Well she said that we put our fingers on the plastic triangle," Lily explained putting hers on the triangle. James quickly followed.

"Just for the record, I think this is a really bad idea," Al told them, but followed and put his fingers on the board.

They waited several minutes and nothing happened.

"Are you sure that we are doing this right?" James asked Lily. "Nothing is happening."

"Um… is anyone there?" Lily asked, not ready to admit that she had no clue. Just when she was beginning to think nothing was going to happen, the triangle started to move.

"Yes," it highlighted. The three looked at each other in excitement.

"Can we know who we are talking to?" James asked next.

The triangle started to move to the letters and slowly spelled out the answer.

"R-O-D-O-L-P-H-U-S L-E-S-T-R-A-N-G-E"

The three jumped back from the board.

"I thought you said we would get to talk to our grandparents, Lily!" James accused.

"I thought he was still in Azkaban?" Al was next to state.

"Oh please, clearly he died in Azkaban and the ministry didn't think it was worth mentioning," James answered. "Come on, Lily, what the hell!"

The triangle started to move again.

"M-O-R-O-N-S A-L-L Y-O-U P-O-T-T-E-R-S A-R-E. T-H-E D-A-R-K L-O-R-D W-I-L-L B-E S-U-R-E T-O E-N-D Y-O-U A-N-D Y-O-U-R P-I-T-I-F-U-L F-A-T-H-E-R W-H-E-N H-E R-I-S-E-S A-G-A-I-N"

Lily quickly grabbed the triangle again and swiped it over the "goodbye."

The triangle continued to move before finally stopping

"K-I-L-L" was the final thing it spelled out.

James, Al, and Lily ran from the room and sat in the family room.

"I vote we don't tell Dad. He will freak," James said.

"He's gonna know," Al responded.

Before anyone could respond they were all startled by a crash of Thunder. They all jumped and huddled closer together as another crash banged through the house.

Then they all let out a terrified shriek-which James would vehemently deny later when asked- when the door burst open slamming into the wall and a huge dark figure stood in the door.

"Well that is some crazy storm out there," The man said pulling down his hood. It was their dad. Harry looked at them and groaned. "Don't tell me you three were watching horror movies again! I swear I could curse your grandfather for introducing you to them. Don't you ever learn."

"Erm, yeah that is exactly it. I'm just...er gonna go do something in my room," James said scurrying from the room.

"Erm, me too," Al agreed, running next.

"What they said," Lily added, leaving as well.

"Well that was even more odd than usual," Harry said to himself, hanging up his cloak and going to sit on the sofa. He then realized that the TV was off and the remote was nowhere near the couch. "That is odd. Eh, Al will spill the beans eventually," Harry decided, getting up to get the remote and flip the TV on to see a blood clown on screen.

He jumped startled. "Maybe he has nothing to spill the beans about," Harry decided quickly changing the channel.

He had no idea just how wrong he was.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* And there was this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
